The Dearest Kin, a Brother
by PublisherBond18
Summary: Loki has to suffer the consequences of his actions- however, with the Avengers present and Thors love for Loki still intact, he cannot allow Loki to suffer such punishment.


_Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, thank you! _

—

Silence dawned upon the area, as Odinson exuviated his clothing- including, armour, cloak, and shirt: leaving nothing but his trousers upon his person.

The Avengers merely stood, unnerved

and desperate. Odin, Loki- who remained muzzled- and Frigga attempted to object, although could not locate their voices.

"Do it!" Ordered Thor, confident, his posture unwavering- even when his appendages were elevated- his posture remained unwavering; Thor kneeled upon the unbearable, stone flooring: willing to be welted in order to protect Loki. Jens-Carl- the masked Asgardian, trained to deliver the welts- merely waited, wielding

a long, barbarous whip meandering upon the floor beneath him.

Thor nodded his head.

"Bite." Ordered Jens-Carl. Thor did as instructed, allowing the object- a vast, wooden horse-like bit- to enter his mouth.

The beginning welt sounded

throughout the area, ricocheting off the surrounding walls, expelling crimson from Thor's newly-split flesh. Laufeyson's eyes widened and he struggled within the embrace of the muzzle: writhing and screaming. Several exclamations and supplications arose from the collection

of Avengers witnessing the events.

Thor nodded. Although, his breaths were,

already, becoming audible and exhausted. Jens-Carl continued welting Thor, reluctantly although relentlessly.

Frustration amongst the crowd had become sympathy and whimpers of concern for the future King of Asgard. Alas, Odin's words were still lost, even if he did object, he doubted it would make a difference. Thus, he allowed Thor- his beloved son- to experience future

welts.

Forty welts; Thor was, already, becoming weakened- desperate for the welts to halt. Still, he continued to allow his flesh to be torn and mutilated by Jens-Carl's tool.

Eighty welts; tears that once threatened Thor's eyes, fell, and he allowed himself to- _finally_\- scream: the horse-like bit escaping his mouth as he did so.

"Stop, you clodpate! You're hurting him!" Ordered Odin. Yet, his demand was left unheard. The welts proceeded to torture Thor's frame.

One hundred and ten welts!

Crimson descended down Thor's posterior. Thor's entire figure was laced with crimson. Even the flooring was suffering from the bloodshed; stone was now stained crimson.

Still, Thor- the close-to-unconscious God- continued to endure torture.

One hundred and fifty welts!

Thor's screams had become mere whimpers, crimson effervescing within his throat. However, the welts were- now- attacking nothing but bone and discarded flesh.

One hundred and nighty welts!

Two hundred. The welts ceased.

Within seconds, the muzzle- embracing Loki's mouth- came undone, allowing Loki to wrench the disturbing contraption from his flesh.

Loki, immediately, careened toward his mutilated brother, tears descending down his ashen cheeks. Guards attempted to restrain Laufeyson: though, eventually, decided otherwise- sickened by the unfolded events.

"Release him!" Ordered Loki, his voice cleft. Loki quivered, without control, arriving at his crimson-coated, mutilated brother. "Release him! Jens-Carl, release him; now!"

Jens-Carl did as instructed without further order.

"Brother?" Whimpers escaped Thor's chapped lips, as his brother held him within a somewhat-comforting embrace, although Loki still managed to aggravate the fresh wounds. Crimson soon lathered Loki's hands: causing him to recoil.

"Loki." Trailed Thor, crimson

effervescing within his throat. A flaccid, feeble hand came to stroke Loki's flesh, wiping substance from his ashen cheeks.

"Hush, don't speak!" Ordered Loki, clutching and caressing Thor's

flesh, desperate.

Thor's hand seized Loki's cheek with tenderness, blurs consuming his vision. Surprisingly, Thor's flesh was without warmth, however- Loki, still, managed to enjoy the embrace.

"Why?! Why?! You clodpate! Why?!"

Cried Loki, frustration becoming evident; hot tears surfaced his ashen cheeks, figure convulsing with sobs. "I am unworth-"

"You're my brother, Loki; don't say you are not worth it, for you were worth each welt!"

"Loki Laufeyson is redeemed."


End file.
